


Algún día

by Lilieth_Herly



Series: Fem!Lock; Las esposas detectives. [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Llegará por fin el día, completamente inesperado, en que las palabras anheladas serán las escuchadas.
Relationships: Fem!Sherlock/Fem!John - Relationship, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Fem!Lock; Las esposas detectives. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687165
Kudos: 2





	Algún día

**Author's Note:**

> (◕ᴗ◕✿)

**Amanecer**

Cuando el amanecer empiece a asomarse por ese pequeño rinconcito descubierto por un mal cálculo en el tamaño de las cortinas, tus ojos se abrirán y sin quererlo se cerrarán de nuevo. Ya no tendrás sueño, ya no estarás fatigada o cansada por la pesada jornada en el hospital. Solo y simplemente no querrás levantarte. Quizá, solo quizá, y con una sonrisa malévola en tu rostro te moverás un par de centímetros hacia delante solo para admirar con amor lo que ese pequeño movimiento causará.

Suspirarás silenciosa y nuevamente notarás aquél rítmico acelerado latido en tu pecho al sentir cómo un par de brazos se extienden por delante y te rodean fuertemente, usándote como ancla para que el resto del cuerpo ajeno quede aun más cerca de ti. Y no importará nada más. Ni el calor de la temporada, ni la humedad que traerá consigo el amanecer. Ni el hambre con que despiertas todas las mañanas o las tareas programadas para el resto de día.

Por ese momento solo serás tú, el cuerpo que te cubre por instinto, y el liviano rayo de sol que se cuela intruso por la ventana...

**Atardecer**

  
Si tan solo un momento pudiera congelarse en tu memoria y durar para siempre, los recuerdos guardados no tendrían cabida alguna en tu cabeza.

¿Cómo podría un solo instante, un solo acto ocurrido en un segundo, valer más que días enteros de cálidos sentimientos? Cuando un acto vale más que mil palabras que no pueden ser dichas, lo menos esperado es entonces lo más deseado.

Si todo llegara a basarse más en hechos que en palabras insulsas, un corazón anhelante de susurros clamados como secretos que escondieran llanto después de ser pronunciados, podría morir después de un minuto. Y nada valdría la pena. ¿Para qué vivir pues? Cuando se tiene la certeza de no obtener nunca lo que más se anhela ¿qué sentido tiene entonces?

Más todo hecho se vuelve relativo al haber un ápice de esperanza. Cuando hay algo que te dice, que te implora porque esperes un segundo más, un minuto más, tan solo una hora más. Solo una vida es necesaria para obtener lo que más se desea. Porque tu vida terminará y empezará de nuevo cuando ese par de labios susurre, acompañado de unos ojos llenos de verdad y amor, lo que más habías esperado...

**Anochecer**

  
Será muy hipócrita de parte. Muy insolente en realidad.

Cuando solo se necesitarán dos palabras para hacerte llorar, no bastará ninguna para calmarte y mucho menos que eso para que la soltura de tu cuerpo se haga uno con la voluntad de otra persona. Porque, como partidaria de las palabras, hará falta menos de una para que un par de ojos plata hechicen tu cordura y la vuelvan flexible a su voluntad.

Pensarás en algún punto lo bajo que todavía te falta por caer, aun si rápidamente serás llevada de la mano al más puro de los paraísos. Al más lúcido de los placeres. Y más pronto que tarde te verás arrastrada nuevamente y por voluntad propia a esos brazos que solo se moldean a tu figura, a esos ojos que solo se admiran bajo la luz de la luna, a esa boca que solo podrá susurrar dos palabras a tu oído.

Y lenta, amable y cálidamente, la luz del sol volverá a colarse por tu ventana.

**Author's Note:**

> (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )


End file.
